


Happy Birthday Sousuke!

by whatabodtit



Series: Free! Birthdays [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabodtit/pseuds/whatabodtit





	Happy Birthday Sousuke!

Sousuke rolled over groggily, "Rin, close the curtains..." He buried head under the pillow.

"The curtains are closed." Rin sang out sweetly, obviously holding back laughter.

Sousuke threw his pillow in the general direction of Rin's voice and sat up. Immediately, two voices rang out around him, "happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sousuyamazaki-senp-sou?? Happy birthday to you..." they finished out kind of awkwardly. Sousuke stared at them, torn between smiling or yelling at them for disturbing his sleep.

Rin's hair was pulled back in that stupid little ponytail and he was wearing those yellow shorts he wore over leggings when he jogged before the sun was up. Ai looked like he'd been dragged out of bed, his hair was a mess and he was still in his pajamas. "Pajamas" were really just a pair of basketball shorts and Rin's shirt.

"Thanks guys" Sousuke said as he layed back down and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Sousuke!" Rin climbed onto Sousuke's bed with him and wiggled around, "you have to get up!!"

Sousuke grunted.

"Ai! Get up here with me!"

"Uhh, y-yes" Ai came up the ladder slowly.

"Yamaza-" Ai was cut off as Sousuke swiftly sat up and pulled Rin under the blanket with him.

"Ai! Ai! Ai help me! I've been captured!"

"Rin, shut the hell up."

"AI!"

“Y-yamazaki-senpai…”

There was a lot of kicking and pulling and shuffling around, but in the end Ai was squished between Rin and Sousuke.

Ai pulled himself up to their eye level as best he could and pouted at Sousuke. Pouting, however, seemed to mean pursing his lips and widening his eyes.

“What is this?”

“I’m pouting at you.”

Rin and Sousuke both shook with laughter, the metal frame of a cheap dorm room bed creaking under them. When Rin caught his breath, he looked to Ai expectantly.

“Nagisa-kun said it’s what he does to get what he wants.”

Sousuke was still laughing.

“You’ve been hanging out with Nagisa?”

Ai shrugged, “he asks me to go shopping with him a lot.”

Rin looked absolutely horrified, “please don’t let that boy corrupt you.”

Sousuke had stopped laughing and had been, until this point, listening, “well, maybe let him corrupt you a little bit.” Sousuke breathed into Ai’s ear.

Ai jumped up, his face burning bright red, “oookay, I’m gonna go get dressed.” He climbed down the ladder carefully and left the room.  Rin sat up, “us too. We got plans.”

Sousuke stayed where he was, staring up at Rin.

“C’mon. Sou, Ai really wants to do this for you.”

“You’re beautiful, you know.”

“Thanks. Get up.” Rin was crawling down the ladder when Sousuke finally sat up.

Rin stripped out of his running clothes and put on his jeans and a t-shirt with a light jacket. Sousuke wasn’t sure what Ai had planned, so he gaged how to dress based on Rin’s clothes.

When Ai came back in, he was dressed similarly to Rin, so Sousuke decided he’d made a good choice.

Ai went straight to Sousuke, light blush dusting his pale cheeks. He stood up on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together.

“Happy birthday.”

Sousuke bent down and pulled Ai in for another, less chaste, kiss. Rin just sat on his desk and watched his boyfriends. Ai pulled away first, bright red, apologizing,  and breathless. Rin giggled into his hand at Ai’s embarrassment.

“W-we have plans for breakfast!”

Sousuke leaned closer to Ai again, “is it you?”

If possible, Ai’s face got even redder, Rin fell off his desk he was laughing so hard. When he finally calmed himself, Rin sat up and looked at the other boys, “Sousuke, c’mon, we really do have plans.” Ai nodded.

As they walked, Sousuke picked up any red leaves and held them up to Rin’s head. If the colors even vaguely matched, he tucked the leaf into Rin’s ponytail or behind his ear or between two strands of hair. Soon, Ai was helping. Except Ai didn’t care about color coordination. Rin’s head quickly became a red, yellow, and brown Halloween decoration.

Finally nearing the small cafe Ai was leading them to, Rin shook his head and leaves and red hair went flying. Ai pulled out all the leaves that didn’t run free as they walked through the door.

Ai turned to Sousuke, “I know it’s not much, but you said you wanted to try this place, so we thought it’d be cool to throw you a little party here.”

In the small cafe, Nagisa chased Rei around a table, Haru, Makoto, and Kisumi sat on a bench looking at some DS game, Momo was talking to a little boy with lighter orange hair about stag beetles, and Seijuurou sat next to Gou trying to make conversation. Sousuke smiled at all the people who’d gotten together just for him, then took Rin and Ai both by the hand, and he thought he’d never have a better birthday.


End file.
